


Videostar

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: О том, как снимают спонтанный хоумпорн нормальные пацаны.





	Videostar

Есть люди, которые могут за пятнадцать минут обжить место — в самом широком понимании этого слова. Новый город, новый дом, комнату в отеле. Могут сделать все безнадежно своим. Дело даже не в физических метках — не в том, что положенная ими на тумбочку книга будет лежать так, как будто она лежала там всегда, не в том, что впопыхах снятая и небрежно брошенная на спинку кресла куртка покажется элементом дизайна, не в том, что, переехав в новый город, даже новую страну, они тут же обзаведутся постоянным парикмахером и вип-картой местного магазина, а в чем-то неосязаемом. В доверии к пространству. Тот, кто не доверяет пространству, становится в нем своим долго и мучительно, пока не начинает, наконец, доверять — как бы решительно он не выставлял свою зубную щетку в чужой ванной.

В первый раз Жан-Жак даже сфотографировал эту зубную щетку. Щетка была прозрачной и на фото выглядела эфемерно — если смотреть боком и расфокусировать взгляд, вообще казалось, что на экране ее нет. Тогда Жан-Жак вернулся в спальню и сфотографировал Юру. Юра сидел на самом краешке кровати и хмурился на собственный телефон, перелистывая пальцем ленту какой-то соцсети. С правой стороны его волосы были заложены за ухо, и только поэтому на снимке оказалась видна пшеничная бровь и чуть ниже неопределенно серые ресницы. Звук телефона был выключен, и он не заметил, что его фотографируют, но поднял взгляд на движение, нахмурился еще сильнее, до складки между бровями, и спросил:

— Что?  
— Давай купим тебе новую щетку?  
— Щетку? — складка чудесным образом разгладилась, но вместо этого двумя морщинами собрался лоб — недовольство сменилось недоумением. Жан-Жак хотел фиксировать каждую перемену, но, естественно, не решался. — Какую еще щетку?  
— Зубную.  
— Чем это тебе не нравится моя?  
— Ничем, она прекрасна. Просто купим тебе еще одну, и ты оставишь ее здесь. Когда уедешь.

Слово “уедешь” противно увязло в зубах. Жан-Жак облизнул их языком, не размыкая губ — медленно, когда понял, что Юра за ним следит. Юра проследил, дважды моргнул и запечатал тему:

— Нет.

Жан-Жак вздохнул и мысленно убрал этот конверт на полку повыше. В другой раз. Утром, когда Юра еще спал, он покрутил так и сяк фотографию с щеткой. Увеличил контраст. Открыл камеру и примерился снова, нащелкался вдоволь, вопреки привычным мыслям о взломе айКлауда. Юрины волосы рассыпались по подушке на одну сторону. Лицо больше не носило ни складок, ни морщин. Пшеничные брови лежали двумя тонкими мазками, словно сделанными неуверенной, оба раза дрогнувшей рукой. Серые ресницы в лучах утреннего солнца казались светлее. Слегка приоткрытые губы пересохли и побледнели. Жан-Жак убрал телефон, нагнулся и неспешно провел по ним языком, залез внутрь, задевая зубы, что было рискованно — Юра спросонья мог и откусить. Но Юра лишь что-то промычал и смазал ладонью по его плечу — то ли ударил, то ли погладил — и не проснулся. Но рот закрыл. Жан-Жак сфотографировал его еще раз. Фиксировать каждую перемену.

В тот первый приезд Юра действительно забрал свою щетку. Забрал свои шмотки, которые всю дорогу упорно держал в чемодане, не желая переложить их в шкаф Жан-Жака, который готов был освободить для него целую полку — или даже две. Забрал свою куртку, зарядку от телефона, гигиеническую помаду. Все эти вещи Жан-Жак хранил в памяти телефона — куртку на вешалке, зарядку на тумбочке, помаду в Юриной руке на фоне монреальского асфальта. Эти снимки были ему едва ли не дороже тех, которые с лицом, со светлыми ресницами, с пересохшими губами, потому что говорили о том, что Юра не просто провел здесь несколько ночей — о нет, он пускал здесь корни. Даже если ему этого очень не хотелось.

А ему не хотелось. Он сделал все, чтобы ни одному из них не показалось, будто этот визит — нечто большее, чем затянувшийся one night stand. Любовь на одну ночь — на две недели, какая разница. Главное не оставить зубную щетку.

Впрочем, о любви речь тогда не шла. Жан-Жак стремился к тому, чтобы речь шла хотя бы о доверии. Но Юрино доверие четко ограничивалось периметром кровати, да и то не всегда. В одну из ночей, прижимая его бедра к собственным тазовым костям, Жан-Жак имел глупость спросить:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Юра напряг мышцы шеи, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, быстро сморгнул лезущие в глаза пряди. Между его бровей, у крыльев носа и над верхней губой блестел пот.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Господи, нет, конечно, нет. Ты что, ебанулся?

Жан-Жак, не отвечая, натянул его глубже, хотя глубже было практически некуда, вдавил подушечки пальцев в бледную кожу. Он бы впился ногтями, если бы не стриг их совсем коротко.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — все же поинтересовался Юра, невольно сжимаясь вокруг него и сглатывая на последнем слоге.  
— Просто так.

Он действительно спрашивал без конкретной цели. Может, проверить, соврет ли Юра. Юра не соврал, и Жан-Жак пытался убедить себя в том, что ему это приятно, хотя на самом деле не знал, как к этому относиться.

Когда Юра уехал, он смотрел фотографии в телефоне и думал — ебаный сталкер. Юра не знал — наверное, не знал — ни об одном из этих фото. Все были сделаны украдкой, незаметно — снимки его расслабленного во сне лица и его вещей — чужеродных элементов в квартире Жан-Жака, которые не прижились, потому что их заведомо неправильно посадили. Жан-Жак смеялся над собой. Вот мой постыдный грех — а вот зарядка от его телефона. 

Юра исчез, как будто его и не было. Жан-Жак просил его оставить что-нибудь на память. Юра лаконично послал его нахуй и скрылся за поворотом на паспортный контроль. Тут-то Жан-Жак и испугался, что на этом действительно все.

Поэтому в следующий раз он купил зубную щетку заранее. Юра отнесся к этому меланхолично.

— Во-первых, — сказал он, — что ты с ней будешь делать, когда я уеду, ебучий ты фетишист?  
— А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся сюда через полгода и чистил зубы все той же щеткой? Это негигиенично.

Самое главное Жан-Жак, разумеется, уловил. Он собирается сюда вернуться. Отвергнутая щетка по сравнению с этим нехило потеряла в весомости.

Все это случилось относительно давно. С тех пор Жан-Жак купил ему кучу щеток, а также браслетов, значков, маек, кружек и чехлов для айфона. С тех пор Юра перетаскал из Питера тонны собственного барахла, которое оставлял, уезжая домой. Его вещи. Жан-Жак бы сказал, что он видит его ауру вокруг этих вещей, если бы умел как следует врать.

Об этом он и думал, пока ждал мастера, который должен был торжественно вручить ему ключи от отремонтированной машины. Ждал он давно — настолько, что успел просмотреть все соцсети и переключиться на фотографии, которые и навели его на эти мысли. Некоторые он, конечно, удалил сто лет назад — нельзя быть совсем уж размазней — но некоторые аккуратно переносил всякий раз, меняя телефон. Да, в том числе и те, на которых Юра в Монреале в самый первый раз. А вот во второй раз — это было зимой, шел липкий хлопчатый снег, его перчатки лежали на покрывале, оставляя на нем мокрое пятно, пока Жан-Жак целовал его холодные щеки. Он, разумеется, фотографировал щеки — побледневшую кожу и звезды здорового румянца, перчатки случайно попали в кадр. Не обратишь внимания, если не знаешь, но Юра никогда бы не бросил мокрые перчатки на чужое покрывало. Вовсе не из деликатности — ради бога, какая деликатность. Из недоверия.

Жан-Жак долистал до одного из немногочисленных видео, достал наушники, подключил, засунул один в ухо, послушал, как Юра говорит ему “иди нахуй, Джей-Джей, перестань меня снимать” и засмеялся. Клерк за стойкой пробудился, выпрямился и пообещал, что скоро, уже вот-вот, пять минут. Жан-Жак махнул рукой.

Когда он уезжал, Юра еще не проснулся. Было раннее утро, сервис только что открылся. Жан-Жак мог забрать машину вчера, но вчера они так и не выбрались из постели. Поэтому сегодня он вскочил ни свет ни заря, бесшумно собрался и вышел из квартиры на цыпочках. Если ждать осталось действительно пять минут, он успеет куда-нибудь заехать за кофе и круассанами, за что Юра его будет нещадно чмырить. Не терплю, когда ты ведешь себя, словно мы в кино. Ничего, потерпишь, тебе давно не пятнадцать.

Когда он добрался до позапрошлогодних фотографий, телефон мягко завибрировал ему в ладонь и закрыл верхнюю часть снимка плашкой сообщения:

“Ты где?”  
“Скоро вернусь”. “Поехал за машиной”. “Если встаешь, можешь сделать омлет”. “Я голодный”.  
“Хуй тебе, а не омлет”.  
“Полагаю, в прямом смысле?”  
“Мне положить, что ты полагаешь”. “Я буду спать поперек кровати”. “Поверь мне, это волшебно”. “Ты занимаешь слишком много места”.  
“Хорошо”. “Тогда я еще к родителям съезжу?” “Чтоб у тебя было время выспаться?”

Юра с минуту не отвечал, а потом от него пришла фотография. Он лежал в постели на стороне Жан-Жака, изо всех сил изображая, как ему охуенно — запрокинул голову, обнажив худую шею и разметав по подушке спутанные грязные волосы. Очень сексуально. Жан-Жак огляделся, заприметил у окна несколько неудобных кресел и присел в одно из них. Пожал плечами, поймав извиняющийся взгляд клерка. 

“Пойди лучше голову вымой”.  
“Отстань”. “Даже если я не засну, мне есть, чем заняться”.  
“Чем?” — Жан-Жак как можно более небрежно положил ногу на ногу. Юра прислал фото, от которого у него немедленно пересохло во рту, хотя он видел нечто подобное не далее, чем вчера. Но было что-то особенное в том, чтобы рассматривать пошлые картинки в приличном обществе. Лицо в кадр не попало — в центре снимка Юрины пальцы невесомо лежали на его груди. Средний и указательный чуть сдавили горошину соска, заставив ее отвердеть и выдаться вперед. Пока Жан-Жак глотал слюну и выдумывал достойный ответ, Юра успел прислать видео — и сообщение сразу вслед:  
“Наушники”.

Наушники оставались в гнезде, и Жан-Жак включил ролик, покосившись на клерка, который опять сидел с закрытыми глазами. Юра поднес пальцы ко рту и медленно облизал их розовым языком, запихнул внутрь, обхватил губами и картинно втянул щеки, а потом вытащил, повел вниз, одновременно перемещая камеру, и покатал между ними тот самый сосок, напевно посылая его нахуй за кадром. Жан-Жак посмотрел на это пять раз, прежде чем собрался с мыслями:

“Открой шторы”. “Слишком темно, плохо видно”.  
“У тебя стоит?”  
“Разумеется, нет”. “Я что, подросток?” “Покажи мне что-нибудь более убедительное”.

Эти игры могли надоесть Юре в любой момент, но пока они ему не надоели, Жан-Жак был только рад извлекать из них максимум. 

“Где ты?” — написал Юра.  
“В сервисе, я же сказал”. “Жду, пока придет мастер, который отвечает за мою тачку”. “Сфотографируй свои изящные ножки”. “Мне нравятся твои лодыжки”.  
“Я не буду слать тебе фотки только потому, что тебе там скучно”.  
“Мне не скучно”. “У меня тут очень веселый клерк”. “Просто бомба”.

Жан-Жак поднял взгляд на клерка. Тот, кажется, освоил искусство сна с открытыми глазами и уныло пялился в экран своего монитора.

“Вот пусть он тебя и развлекает”. “Ты правда все еще там?”

Жан-Жак пристроил телефон нижней гранью на колено, наклонил на себя и щелкнул боковой кнопкой, стараясь смотреть в другую сторону. Клерк получился размазанным и еще более унылым, чем на самом деле. Жан-Жак отправил его Юре с подписью:

“Секси бой”.  
“У него прыщи”, — ответил Юра.  
“Прыщи дело поправимое”. “И не всем быть королевами красоты, Юрочка”. “Я не шутил насчет твоих лодыжек”.

Но лодыжки Юра присылать не стал. Вместо этого камера изменила ракурс и показывала теперь вид вниз от его лица. Неглубокая, невозможно сладкая ямочка пупка так казалась не более чем тенью, за которой едва угадывалась темно-русая дорожка волос. Дорожку перекрывал край белого одеяла, придерживаемого Юриной рукой. А шторы он все-таки открыл. Жан-Жак как-то неудачно сглотнул слюну и закашлялся.

— Уже скоро! — подал голос клерк. — Я звонил, он едет. Просто, понимаете, никто не приходит так рано в выходной… Не то чтобы это его оправдывает… Мы, конечно, сделаем скидку… Если хотите, я еще раз позвоню.   
— Позвоните, — согласился Жан-Жак, не глядя на него.  
“Дальше”, — написал он Юре.  
“Знаешь, мне кажется, этот пацан тебе даст”, — ответил Юра. — “У него явно низкие стандарты”.  
“Твои стандарты в таком случае в минусе”. “Учитывая, как охотно ты мне даешь”. “Не тормози, феечка, и не забудь про лодыжки”.

На следующем видео рука приподняла одеяло и, не позволяя рассмотреть деталей, накрыла там, сжала, проскользнула дальше. Одеяло опустилось, скрывая пальцы и то, что они творили. Ничего такого во всем этом не было, если бы не Юрин протяжный стон под конец. Жан-Жак покрылся холодным потом и подхватил второй, свободно болтающийся наушник, но клерк как раз начал выговаривать в трубку очередные увещевания приехать побыстрее и не обратил на него внимания. Жан-Жак, отбросив несколько искренних вариантов, набрал:

“Это не лодыжки”.  
“Да иди уже в пизду со своими лодыжками”. “Я знаю, чего ты на самом деле хочешь”.  
“И чего же?”

Юра молчал довольно продолжительное время. Клерк положил трубку, помахал ему, снова крикнул, что скоро. Жан-Жак улыбнулся в ответ. Экран телефона давно погас, и он нажал на центральную кнопку, но новых уведомлений не приходило. Только через пару минут, когда он уже совсем было решил от скуки пойти пофлиртовать с прыщавым клерком, телефон, наконец, пощекотал его ладонь вибрацией. 

Юра сфотографировал себя с таймером — наверное, поэтому вышло так долго. Жан-Жак, не всматриваясь, закрыл фото, едва открыв, и для начала представил себе, как он стоит на четвереньках на кровати и пытается устроить подушки так, чтобы телефон с них не съехал, а потом ставит таймер, разумеется, на максимум — сколько там, 10-15 секунд — разворачивается и выпрямляется, разводя в сторону колени, а в последний момент нервно закладывает за ухо грязную прядь, невольно дергая в ту сторону головой, так что в кадре оказываются — Жан-Жак все-таки открыл снимок снова — краешек глаза, контур чуть вздернутого носа и капризных губ, нежный лабиринт ушной раковины. Хотя фотографировал Юра, конечно, не свое лицо. Жан-Жак не удержался и оглянулся, но от окна его безопасно отделяли бежевые жалюзи, и тогда он вновь посмотрел на фото, на сей раз уже уверенней скользя взглядом по выступающей грядке позвоночника, между едва обозначенных холмиков лопаток к ямочкам над ягодицами, вправо и влево, где пятки вдавливались в мягкую кожу, и посередине, где тень почти полностью скрывала очертания мошонки и члена. Юрина правая рука сжимала лодыжку, но левая не успела занять очевидно предназначенное ей место.

“Потрясная левая лодыжка”, — набрал он.  
“Дрочишь?” — ответил Юра.  
“Боюсь, мой бомбический клерк этого не переживет”.  
“А хотел бы?”  
“Спрашиваешь”. “Но не посреди сервиса”.  
“Там что, негде подрочить?” “Услуга за услугу”. “Пришли мне фото”. “Тогда я пришлю тебе еще кое-что”.

Жан-Жак раздумывал не более двух секунд, а потом встал и направился туда, где еще при входе видел заветное “WC”. Мельком улыбнулся клерку, завернул за угол и взялся за ручку, которая немедленно обдала холодом его горячие пальцы. Нет, конечно, он не собирался дрочить. Он собирался как можно быстрее доехать до дома и там выдрать Юрочку пожестче, раз он этого так явно добивается. Но пока мастер не почтил нас своим присутствием… 

Жан-Жак повернул замок кабинки, прислонился к стене и расстегнул джинсы. Член, больше не сдерживаемый силой воли, буквально прыгнул ему в ладонь. Он отодвинул резинку боксеров, освобождая пространство для маневра, разблокировал телефон. Поднял ленту сообщений и снова открыл Юрино фото. На этот раз задержался взглядом на изгибе бедра, который из-за расставленных в стороны ног казался круче, чем на самом деле, а потом соскользнул на полушария ягодиц, представил, как сжал бы пальцами до белых пятен, и почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Орган в горячей руке все равно казался еще более горячим. Жан-Жак, не в силах удержаться, несколько раз дернул, стараясь делать это неровно, не позволяя телу войти в ритм. Справа выступила вена, которая примерно на середине уходила вниз. Он оттянул крайнюю плоть до предела, обнажая ободок головки, и заставил себя замереть. Закрыл чат, вытащил камеру и опустил телефон. Подождал фокусировки и сделал несколько снимков. Освещение было поганым, но ладно, и так сойдет. Он отправил одну из фотографий Юре, предварительно трижды проверив адресата. Левая рука отпустила и опять натянула кожу, вновь машинально задвигалась. Надо идти, мастер, наверное, уже приехал. Черт, сейчас, еще немного… 

“Нихуя не видно”, — Юра остался верен себе. — “Халтура, Джей-Джей”.  
“Со вспышкой снимать не буду”. “Это выглядит убого”.  
“Еще бы”. “Мы не можем допустить, чтобы твой член выглядел убого”. “Мало ли, вдруг наступит кризис и нам придется загнать эти фотки”. “Хотя их никто не купит”. “Там же не написано, что это твой”. “А так-то похвастаться нечем”.  
“Ты довыебываешься, Юрочка, и я действительно поеду к родителям”. “До самого вечера”. “Ты обещал мне что-то прислать”.  
“Ты не заслужил”. “Развивай навык фотографии”.

Жан-Жак выпустил свой член, который немного обмяк, включил фронтальную камеру и сфотографировал себя, выставив вперед средний палец.

“Расту на глазах”.  
“Ладно”, — ответил на это Юра. — “Я все равно уже снял”.

Жан-Жак поспешно достал из кармана наушники, которые убрал, поскольку они мешались. Но из звуков в видео раздавалось только тихое шуршание, шелест, стук. В кадре находились скомканное одеяло, белая стена комнаты, справа краешек стула, на котором висела Юрина толстовка. Юра появился сначала пальцами, разминавшими что-то вязкое и прозрачное, а потом порозовевшим лицом, которое тут же отдалилось и открыло обзор на все тело. Другая рука показала в камеру синий тюбик, а потом швырнула его на пол. 

— Надеюсь, ты смотришь это в наушниках, — сказал Юра и развернулся спиной.

Даже по этой спине было очевидно, как ему неловко. Жан-Жак отлично осознавал, что Юра не порнозвезда и никогда ей не будет. У него совершенно другой менталитет, и даже если он научился походя пошлить и снимать интимные фото, трепетной феечкой он от этого быть не перестал и не перестанет. Но боже мой, какая нахуй разница. Жан-Жак, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как он садится в ту же позу, что и на фотографии, немного приподнимает бедра, напрягая икры, бросает быстрый взгляд за спину, а потом совсем отворачивается. Заводит руку назад — пальцы все еще мнут комок смазки — нащупывает дырку между раздвинутых ягодиц и подается еще вперед, и еще — левая рука опирается на матрас, удерживая равновесие, а пальцы правой осторожно погружаются глубже. Жан-Жак видел не слишком много — с такого ракурса, на камеру телефона — но ему хватало одних движений тонкого запястья, кисти, изгибающейся буквой Г, чтобы протолкнуть пальцы дальше. Юра едва слышно стонал на вдохе, качая бедрами. Его очевидно твердый член задевал кровать, когда он наклонялся вперед. В какой-то момент Жан-Жак понял, что качается вместе с ним, пытаясь тереться головкой о ткань джинсов. Юра напряг запястье и, кажется, раздвинул пальцы, сдавленно хныкнул — и видео оборвалось. Видимо, он обрезал его, прежде чем отправлять. 

Жан-Жак поспешно натянул обратно боксеры и джинсы, прижимая член, застегнул пуговицу и молнию одной рукой. Вывалился из кабинки, едва не споткнувшись, но заставил себя остановиться у зеркала, включить воду, брызнуть себе на лицо, вымыть руки и успокоиться — насколько это вообще было возможно. Телефон прожужжал в кармане. Жан-Жак туда не полез, хоть это и далось ему с трудом, а вместо этого решительно развернулся и распахнул дверь. Клерк встретил его за поворотом сияющей улыбкой и широким жестом в сторону приземистого лысоватого мужчины с пышными усами. Мужчина начал долгую извинительную тираду, но Жан-Жак оборвал его уже на взлете.

— У меня изменились обстоятельства, — с неуместной радостью сообщил он. — Прошу прощения. Я заберу машину во второй половине дня. Или завтра. Да, скорее завтра. Еще раз прошу прощения, что заставил вас торопиться.

Мастер пригладил усы. Прыщавый клерк застыл с перекошенной улыбкой.

— Но почему? — спросил он. — Мы понимаем, вам пришлось ждать, но мастер уже здесь, это всего несколько минут…   
— Просто меня пригласила на свидание девушка моей мечты, — соврал Жан-Жак. — Я очень счастлив и не уверен, что смогу сесть за руль в таком состоянии. 

Зря он это сказал. Клерк, конечно, все утро тактично “не узнавал” его, но, наверное, все-таки узнал, судя по тому, как округлились его глаза. Мастер хмыкнул и снова пригладил усы. Жан-Жак махнул им обоим и выскочил на улицу, громыхнув стеклянной входной дверью. Неважно. Телефон в кармане опять завибрировал. Жан-Жак удержал рвущуюся туда руку.

Такси остановилось почти сразу — хотя бы в этом ему повезло. Жан-Жак немедленно обругал себя за “хотя бы”. В чем, Джей-Джей, скажи на милость, тебе в этой жизни не повезло? Он плюхнулся на сиденье, назвал адрес, попросил — по возможности — быстрее и только после этого достал мобилу.

“Ну?” “Тебя что, хватил инфаркт?” “Или ты-таки дрочишь?” “Что-то больно долго”. “Джей-Джей”. “Ответь мне”. “А если тебя хватил инфаркт, то позвони”. “Ты променял меня на прыщавого клерка?” “Он тебя не любит, зуб даю”. “Сука, ответь немедленно!”

Джей-Джей усмехнулся и принялся набирать сообщения.

“Что ты так распереживалась, феечка?” “Не волнуйся, мне очень понравилось твое видео”. “Настолько, что я отверг ухаживания прыщавого клерка и даже усатого мастера и еду домой”. “Пришли мне еще что-нибудь”.  
“Ты ебанулся?” “Хватит писать сообщения за рулем”.  
“Немного последовательности, Юрочка”. “Я не за рулем”. “Я в такси”.  
“Почему?”  
“Я бы ответил, но не хочу тебе льстить почем зря”. “Ты и так много о себе думаешь”. “Сними, как ты сосешь свои пальцы”. “Или дрочишь”. “Или что-нибудь еще”. “Но я хочу видеть твое лицо”.

Юра не ответил, и Жан-Жак вернулся выше, открыл фотографию снятую со спины — еще раз обласкал взглядом лопатки и ягодицы, розовые пятки, пальцы ног. Закрыл глаза, дожидаясь пока телефон проснется. Юра не заставил себя слишком долго ждать, хотя эта пара минут показалась Жан-Жаку вечностью.

“Что-нибудь еще”.

Юра смотрел поверх камеры, поджав налившиеся краской губы. На нем висела футболка Джей-Джея — синяя, длинная, из тех, что были великоваты ему самому. На Юре она смотрелась, как платье — к тому же он держал ее за подол, натягивая на себя и вниз. Контур его члена явственно проступал под тканью. Жан-Жак облизнул губы, и Юра будто по команде сделал то же самое, после чего потащил ткань вверх, прижимая к себе. Член скользил внушительным весом с изнанки. Жан-Жак едва успевал сглатывать слюну. Юра остановился и, дразнясь, потянул футболку обратно, взял с краев крепче, так, что рельеф органа невозможно было игнорировать, даже если бы Жан-Жаку этого хотелось. Юра махнул головой, отбрасывая челку, приоткрыл рот — и ткань снова поползла вверх, на этот раз немного быстрее. Член выскользнул из-под нее и несколько раз тяжело качнулся. Юрина левая рука остановила его, сомкнувшись возле головки, в то время как правая задрала футболку до самых сосков и помассировала костяшками пальцев левый. Юра запрокинул голову назад, свел бедра и потер их друг о друга, натягиваясь, как струна. Ладонь принялась неспешно гладить напряженный член. В камеру он так ни разу и не посмотрел. Видео кончилось, и машина остановилась на светофоре. 

Дезориентированный Жан-Жак выглянул в окно, стараясь оценить расстояние. Наверное, минут за пять доберемся. Он попытался придумать последний саркастичный комментарий, но не смог и просто написал:

“Ты охуенный”. “Но пощади мои яйца”. “Не шли мне ничего больше, я уже рядом”.

Юра немедленно прислал ему снимок собственного члена во весь экран. Что ж, по крайней мере, это было не видео. Жан-Жак заблокировал телефон, откинулся на сиденье и сверлил глазами потолок салона (бежевый в мелкую крапинку) еще целых десять минут. Таксист, как нарочно, плелся медленно, хотя он просил побыстрее. Жан-Жак начал считать крапинки, но сбился. Телефон в руке вибрировал. Наконец, машина затормозила у подъезда, и Жан-Жак, оставив щедрые чаевые только потому, что не хотелось тратить время на расчеты, взбежал по ступенькам, как будто спасаясь от пожара. Ну, в каком-то смысле… Он нашарил ключи во внутреннем кармане, еле попал в замок, провернул дважды и распахнул дверь. Ключи швырнул под зеркало, и они громыхнули там о какие-то другие железки. Стащил кроссовки, наступая на пятки, куртку скинул прямо на пол. Юра вышел в прихожую, привалился плечом к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Жан-Жак шагнул к нему, но в этот момент его переломило, как уже случалось не единожды, и он застыл в нерешительности и каком-то недоумении. Юра подался навстречу сам, потянулся руками вокруг шеи, подступил вплотную. Жан-Жак осторожно обхватил его за пояс и скомкал сзади футболку, задрал, провел ладонью по ягодицам, проверил пальцами между. Между было горячо и влажно.

— Не стесняйся, — сказал Юра ему в ухо. — Ты так гремел, я думал, ты собираешься меня убить нахуй.  
— Я немного собирался, — признался Жан-Жак. — В каком-то смысле. В самом фигуральном.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты ебнутый. Юра?  
— Это ты ебнутый. Что?  
— Ничего.

Юра тихо рассмеялся. Этот смех приятно щекотал шею и пробуждал излишне сопливые мысли, на которые Жан-Жак сейчас не рассчитывал. Но ничего поделать он не мог и обнимал Юру, чувствуя себя беспомощным, пока тот не отстранился сам.

— Вот это меня в тебе реально бесит, — сказал он.  
— Что?   
— Что тебя вечно переебывает в самый неподходящий момент.   
— Прости.  
— О чем я и говорю. Я тут лежу и дрочу, сижу и дрочу, стою и дрочу, блять, уже час. У меня все чешется от этой смазки. А ты мне говоришь, прости. И, наверное, еще своего клерка прыщавого вспоминаешь. Он-то не ебнутый, как я.  
— Тссс, — шепнул Жан-Жак. Его рука взметнулась вверх и схватилась за грязные волосы. — Я же просил тебя вымыть голову.  
— Я был занят, — ответил Юра. Жан-Жак потянул, и его голова запрокинулась, серые в полумраке прихожей глаза влажно блеснули. Жан-Жак подался вперед, не выпуская волос, и Юра поневоле сделал шаг назад. Жан-Жак оттеснил его еще на несколько шагов — к двери в спальню, сквозь которую падал свет. Глаза наконец сверкнули привычным бледно-зеленым. Он потянул ниже, несильно, но требовательно, одновременно нажимая на узкое плечо, и Юра опустился перед ним на колени, посмотрел вверх, неловко щурясь.  
— Ну и зря, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Будешь теперь с грязными волосами в моем видео.

На секунду ему показалось, что Юра все-таки уже наигрался. Юра мотнул головой, отворачиваясь, схватился за его бедра чуть выше колен, но так ничего и не ответил. Жан-Жак вытащил из кармана телефон — медленно и не таясь, чтобы он не мог не заметить. Юра разжал одну руку и поднял ее, умело расстегнул пуговицу, потащил вниз ширинку. Жан-Жак, отбрасывая последние сомнения, включил камеру и посмотрел на экран, где уменьшенная копия Юры прижалась носом пока еще через ткань к его мгновенно вставшему члену. Жан-Жак немного развернул корпус вправо, скользя камерой по полу, и заснял его кроссовки с анималистическим принтом. Юра настойчиво потерся щекой и спросил:

— Ты снимаешь?

Жан-Жак вернул камеру назад и сказал:

— Посмотри на меня.

Юра не послушался и вместо этого, взявшись с обеих сторон, резко дернул ткань вниз, царапая ногтями кожу. Жан-Жак помог ему одной рукой, не сводя с него телефона. Член пару раз подпрыгнул, Юра поймал его в кольцо пальцев и замер.

— Возьми его в рот, — потребовал Жан-Жак. Юра опять прижался скулой, оттянул языком щеку изнутри и поводил им, задевая головку. Ощущения были едва уловимы и от этого только раздражали. Жан-Жак протянул руку и заложил волосы ему за уши, чтобы не закрывали обзор. — Не дразнись. Возьми в рот и посмотри на меня.

Юра фыркнул, но, чуть отстранившись, все-таки обхватил головку губами, отодвигая ими крайнюю плоть. А потом поднял взгляд, наморщил лоб, махнул серыми ресницами, недовольно прищурился. Жан-Жак одобрительно улыбнулся ему, но вышло, кажется, не очень, потому что Юра выплюнул его член и сообщил:

— Я не буду этого делать, если ты продолжишь так лыбиться.  
— Извини, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Я забыл, что мы идем на Оскар за лучший документальный фильм.  
— За лучшую мужскую роль, мудила, — отозвался Юра, все-таки возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Вверх он больше не смотрел. Жан-Жак осторожно опустил телефон справа, одновременно прижимая его затылок, чтобы он не вздумал прекратить. Юра завозился, устраиваясь удобней. Жан-Жак успел подумать о том, что нехорошо держать его практически голым на холодном полу, но тут Юра подался ближе, дальше, заглатывая член почти полностью, губами задевая волосы над ним, и Жан-Жак решил, что еще пять минут он потерпит. А дольше вряд ли понадобится. Юра обнимал его мокрым и вязким теплом, осторожно щекотал стенками горла, двигаясь то вперед, то назад. Жан-Жак из последних сил держал телефон ровно, хотя даже не мог видеть, что именно он снимает, — не исключено, что всего лишь стену над Юриной головой. Юра издал какой-то звук, низкий гул, который отдался вибрацией в бедра, живот и ягодицы Жан-Жака, заставив яички опасно поджаться. Жан-Жак зажмурился, покрепче перехватил волосы и наконец сам толкнулся в тесное тепло, но Юра тут же отодвинулся и оставил его в пустоте. Жан-Жак открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Юра взирал на него с выражением лица, которое возникало всякий раз, когда он хотел попросить или спросить о чем-то неловком — смесь оскорбленной гордости с душным стыдом. Обычно Жан-Жак просто угадывал. Он же не дебил, в конце концов. 

Жан-Жак переложил телефон в левую ладонь, поднял его на уровень груди, а правой поддел Юрин подбородок. Юра махнул ресницами, высунул язык и обвел им головку, надавил сверху, прижимая к нижнему ряду зубов так, что стало даже больно. Жан-Жак переводил взгляд с него на экран и обратно. Широкий ворот футболки готовился сползти с Юриного правого плеча, открывая россыпь мелких родинок. Жан-Жак на несколько секунд сфокусировался на них, но потом вернулся к языку, который прошелся скользкой дорожкой до основания члена и обратно к головке, осторожно потрогал уздечку. Юрины сомкнутые веки трепетали, подрагивали ресницы. Жан-Жак все еще придерживал его за подбородок и теперь мягко нажал, заставив его отстраниться. 

— Хватит, — сказал он. — Пойдем. 

Юра поднялся на ноги, но глаза так и не открыл. Жан-Жак погладил большим пальцем под левым нижним веком и шепнул:

— Посмотри сюда.

Юра посмотрел. Жан-Жак улыбнулся и повел палец вниз, раздвинул им губы, снимая все на телефон. Юрины щеки горели, но он послушно затянул палец в рот. Жан-Жак старался не думать о том, что может произойти, если это видео попадет в сеть. Дело было даже не в том, что оно ославит их отношения на весь мир, — просто кто-нибудь наверняка обдрочится до сердечного приступа. 

Он выключил камеру, вытащил палец и обнял Юру, крепко прижимая к себе. Опустил руку, снова нащупывая влажное, аккуратно надавил, все же пока не позволяя пальцам проскользнуть внутрь. Юра потерся бедрами и сказал:

— Пойдем.

В этот момент Жан-Жак пожалел, что перестал снимать. Он немедленно щелкнул кнопкой, отводя руку с телефоном в сторону, свайпнул вверх, нажал на иконку и наклонился назад, выставив мобильный перед собой.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — потребовал он.  
— Жан-Жак Леруа мудила и пидор, — сообщил Юра. — Я в рот его ебал.

Жан-Жак развернул камеру к себе и подтвердил с улыбкой:

— Было дело.  
— Дай мне. — Юра выхватил у него телефон, поспешно, как будто Жан-Жак не подчинился бы, и с ухмылкой навел на его лицо. Жан-Жак посмотрел в глазок камеры и спросил:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал?  
— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Успеется. Пойдем.

Он отступил в спальню спиной вперед, по-прежнему держа мобильный перед собой. Жан-Жак, улыбаясь, двинулся следом — поближе, чтобы поймать его, если он споткнется — на ходу стаскивая с себя одежду.

— Прекрати лыбиться, — сказал Юра.  
— Это реакция на камеру, — ответил Жан-Жак. — И на тебя.

Юра допятился до кровати и с размаху сел на нее, поднимая телефон над головой. Жан-Жак навис над ним, толкнул в плечо, но Юра отбросил его руку и повторил:

— Прекрати лыбиться.

Жан-Жак толкнул его еще раз, сильнее, и Юра в ответ пихнул его в живот — больно, хотя он успел напрячь пресс. Жан-Жак схватил его обеими руками за плечи на уровне бицепсов — благо ему теперь не мешал телефон — и навалился всем весом сверху, все-таки заставив его упасть спиной на матрас. Юра упер колени над его тазовыми костями, заворочался, пытаясь вывернуться.

— Зачем… ты, — выдавил из себя Жан-Жак, пытаясь удержать его.  
— Пусти, блять, мне неудобно! Ты мне волосы прижал. И я не могу дышать так!

Жан-Жак его все же не пустил. Поставил колено на край кровати, пролез ладонями ему под мышки и, подтянув, бросил в сторону изголовья. Юра помотал головой, поерзал, одернул футболку. Жан-Жак тут же задрал ее снова — до самых ключиц — и развел его ноги в сторону.

— Надо было написать сценарий, — заметил он. — А то это какое-то казус порно выходит. 

Юра, очевидно вспомнив про телефон, снова навел камеру на Жан-Жака. Жан-Жак ухмыльнулся и, склонившись над ним, сдавил зубами левый сосок, что мечтал сделать еще с самой первой сегодняшней фотографии. Юра шумно втянул носом воздух. Жан-Жак тщательно вылизал мягкую кожу, стараясь почаще задевать ее зубами. Просунул руки между Юриной спиной и матрасом, плотно прижимая гибкое тело к себе. Юра скрестил лодыжки у него над ягодицами, и Жан-Жак, оторвавшись, наконец, от припухшего соска, завел руку назад, взял одну из них и оттянул в сторону, поцеловал косточку, склонившись вправо. Юра поднял брови. Его лицо, наполовину закрытое телефоном, было нежно-малиновым.

— Попроси, — сказал Жан-Жак.  
— Иди нахуй, — отозвался Юра. Жан-Жак положил его ногу себе на плечо и задел ее щекой. Повторил:  
— Попроси.   
— Я не буду ничего просить.

Жан-Жак, придерживая его лодыжку одной рукой, пробежал пальцами другой вниз по мошонке и нащупал дырку. Резко и далеко протолкнул указательный палец. Юра зашипел. Интересно, куда он дел смазку, так и оставил на полу? Жан-Жак протолкнул средний и немного развел их, свел снова, подвигал вперед и назад, стараясь быть как можно менее нежным. Юра мазнул его ступней возле уха, приподнял бедра и ахнул, выгибаясь навстречу.

— Попроси, — опять потребовал Жан-Жак и задержал пальцы внутри, чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы у их основания.   
— Блять, — выдохнул Юра. — Блять. Трахни меня — доволен? Трахни меня уже, сука, Джей-Джей, чтоб тебя кони при луне ебли!

Жан-Жак перестал держать его ногу и быстро нагнулся, стараясь особенно не шевелить пальцами. Подбородком отодвинул телефон, и приник губами к губам, словно пытаясь выпить с них все грязные слова. Грязь с Юриных губ была необыкновенно сладкой. Юра замычал, то ли одобряя, то ли протестуя. Жан-Жак вслепую нашарил справа ручку тумбочки, выдвинул ящик, в котором валялось слишком много Юриного барахла. Презервативы попались под его пальцы далеко не сразу. Юра тем временем обвил руками его шею, прижал твердый край телефона к затылку. Шикарно они там наснимали, конечно: половина видео — неясное мельтешение и глубокомысленные съемки стен и потолка. Жан-Жак, погромыхав какими-то заколками, наконец, выудил из ящика резинки, и тут уж ему пришлось и вытащить пальцы из Юры, и оторваться от его губ. Юра, надувшись и отчаянно краснея, наблюдал, как он надевает презерватив, устроив телефон между ключиц. Жан-Жак старался улыбаться пошире. То, что это видео не покажут по телевизору, еще не значит, что можно не улыбаться.

— У тебя мобила скоро сядет, — сказал Юра.   
— Какой ужас. — Жан-Жак отпустил резинку, и та шлепнула по его коже. — Тогда придется поторопиться.

Юра хмыкнул и вытянул руку с телефоном вперед и вверх, беря в кадр его лицо.

— Скажи, что ты будешь делать с этим видео.  
— Залью на Ютуб.  
— А серьезно?  
— Помещу в капсулу времени и закопаю в лесу.  
— Джей-Джей!  
— Ты так хочешь услышать, что я буду смотреть его и дрочить?  
— Пф. Я тебе еще десять таких сниму.  
— И что же я должен с ним сделать?  
— Блять, удалить. Трахни уже меня, тормоз.

Жан-Жак схватил его раскинутые бедра, развел их шире, надавил головкой наугад между ягодиц.

— Хватит меня оскорблять, — сказал он.  
— Если тебя не оскорблять… — начал Юра, сглотнул, сжал зубы, растянул в стороны уголки рта.  
— Если меня не оскорблять?  
— Если тебя не оскорблять, тебя размазывает. Давай, я хочу сильнее.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выдрал, как последнюю шалаву? Чтобы потом весь день болело?  
— Я не буду это повторять.

Жан-Жак в отместку трахал его максимально медленно, плавно входя до конца и выходя почти полностью. Юра вздыхал и пытался подаваться навстречу в неровном ритме, дрочил себе, снимая на телефон движения собственной руки, а потом водил камерой вверх и вниз, высовывал язык и закатывал глаза. Жан-Жак улыбался и застывал, оставив у него внутри только головку. Юра от этого потрясающе стонал и выгибался, пытаясь добиться большего контакта. Наконец, когда он прижал собственный член к животу и потянулся рукой вперед, очевидно, чтобы снять поближе, Жан-Жак отобрал у него телефон. Юра отдал без борьбы — то ли не ожидал нападения, то ли просто устал.

— Устал? — спросил Жан-Жак.  
— Ты меня мучаешь, — сказал Юра. — Ты специально это делаешь.   
— Конечно, специально. Ты меня оскорбляешь, я тебя мучаю. Живем душа в душу. — Жан-Жак вышел из него и сел бедрами на пятки. — Перевернись.  
— Да пошел ты.  
— Переворачивайся, Юрочка. Тут осталось, — он бросил взгляд на экран, — меньше десяти процентов. Давай потратим их с пользой.

Юра показал ему средний палец. Жан-Жак просунул ладонь под его задницу и перевернул рывком, не давая опомниться, дернул за бедра и поставил на колени. Хочешь жестко, можно и жестко. И ничего меня не размазывает, Плисецкий. И не жалуйся потом.

Он смотрел, как на экране его член исчезает меж Юриных ягодиц, как его пальцы впиваются в кожу, совершенно лишая ее цвета. Смазки уже не хватало, входило туго и трудно, несмотря на презерватив, но Жан-Жак только увеличивал темп, пообещав себе, что сразу прекратит, если Юра об этом попросит, отодвигая подальше в сознании тот факт, что Юрин инстинкт самосохранения давно нуждается в адекватной настройке. Юра судорожно комкал правой рукой простыню — это Жан-Жак тоже заснял — и стонал. Двигаться навстречу он больше не пытался, предоставив Жан-Жаку действовать на свое усмотрение. Жан-Жак снимал его прыгающий от толчков затылок — и рядом тумбочку, на которой лежала его резинка для волос, его солнечные очки, его телефон, — снимал тонкий позвоночник пониже задранной футболки так близко, что видны были светлые волоски вдоль него, а потом снова снимал, как его собственный член мощным движением проникает внутрь на полную длину, а его живот прижимается к Юриным ягодицам.

Когда осталось три процента зарядки, он замедлился, опустил руку под чужое мокрое от пота тело и поймал головку, поддернул кожу, заставив Юру шумно выдохнуть. 

— Тебе не больно? — спросил он.  
— Я хуй знает, как отвечать на этот вопрос, — пробормотал Юра. — Спроси что полегче.  
— Скажи, что любишь меня.  
— Ты с ума сошел? Это испортит все наше порно.  
— И правда. — Жан-Жак рассмеялся, не забывая двигать рукой. Юра начал шевелить бедрами ему навстречу. — Тогда скажи, что ты моя сучка, феечка.  
— Твоя, блять, твоя, и сучка, и феечка. Дай мне кончить.  
— А я что, тебе мешаю? — отозвался Жан-Жак, но задвигал рукой быстрее. Два процента, ну давай же. Юра некрасиво выгнул спину вверх, весь напрягся, дернулся. Жан-Жак несколько раз подтолкнул его бедрами, и сперма брызнула ему в ладонь. Юра, как обычно, начал падать, и Жан-Жак в последний момент успел убрать руку, потянулся за ним, лег сверху, толкаясь из последних сил, показал в камеру испачканные пальцы и вытер их о простынь, а потом кинул телефон в бок, схватил Юру за пояс с обеих сторон и почувствовал, что, наконец, кончает. В паху все напряглось, перед закрытыми глазами разлился вязкий туман. Жан-Жак уткнулся лбом в Юрин загривок, отодвинул носом волосы, поцеловал в расчищенное место. Юрина правая рука упала с кровати, пальцы поскребли дощатый пол.   
— Я тебя люблю, — глухо сказал Юра. Жан-Жак повернул голову и прижался к его спине ухом. Потянулся влево и нашел телефон. Тот — с одним процентом зарядки — все еще снимал. Жан-Жак повернул его камерой к себе и победно ухмыльнулся. 

— Мне кажется, мы дисфункциональны, — сказал Юра вечером того же дня, когда они пересматривали видео. — И порнуха у нас какая-то ебанутая.  
— Нормальная порнуха, — возразил Жан-Жак и перемотал обратно на тот момент, где Юра вылизывал его член. — Не нравится, не смотри.

Юра немедленно встал с кровати и удалился на кухню, загремел какой-то посудой. Жан-Жак мотнул вперед, остановил там, где перед экраном заплясали пол, дверной косяк, кусок стены, обрывок плаката. Это когда они пошли в спальню. Изображение перевернулось — Юра, очевидно, опустил руку с телефоном камерой вниз. На сушилке под окном висели его джинсы и свитшот. Зарядка в углу воткнута в розетку.

На кухне зашумела кофе-машина.

— Мне тоже сделай! — крикнул Жан-Жак. Видео запрыгало так, что невозможно было уже ничего уловить — это когда они возились на кровати.  
— Сам сделаешь! — отозвался Юра. Жан-Жак перемотал дальше и, подумав, пропустил пока кадры, на которых Юрина рука оттягивала член на фоне его собственного живота, кадры, на которых он сам отчаянно вбивался в податливую плоть, до черного экрана, и нажал на паузу.  
— Ты что, не любишь меня? — окликнул он.  
— Не-ет! — ответил Юра. Но кофе-машина зашумела снова.   
— Пиздишь ты, — тихо сказал Жан-Жак и включил видео.  
“Я тебя люблю”, — произнес в темноте Юрин голос. А потом экран прояснился, и его собственное лицо торжествующе ему улыбнулось. Жан-Жак улыбнулся в ответ — как не улыбнуться хорошему человеку. Юра упал на кровать рядом с ним и сказал:  
— Иди сам забери. Я не стал ждать, пока нальет.  
— Ты такой заботливый, Юрочка. — Жан-Жак небрежно уронил телефон на одеяло.  
— Хуетливый, — ответил Юра и, преувеличенно тяжко вздохнув, отдал ему свою кружку.


End file.
